Your Love belongs to me
by blueishadow
Summary: When Sesshomaru kidknaps Kagome in return for the tetsusaiga, Kikyo convinces Inuyasha to choose her, and Rin gets attatched to Kagome, Sesshomaru has no choice but to at least keep her from danger. But happens when he falls for her?


Okay, I am editing and re posting Your Love Belongs To Me. The first time it was posted, despite the spelling and grammatical errors, there were a little over 570 reviews for the 16 or so chapters posted. Hopefully, this edited version will turn out better then the previous one and people will enjoy it. This is my first fanfiction and my most successful one, so please read and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inu Yasha & co. :sniffle: They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

But, I do own Mikazuki!

Your Love Belongs To Me By: Sesshy's Koi

chapter 1: When she sleeps

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Could be heard echoing throughtout the empty forest leading you to an enraged hanyou and his brother standing in

a clearing outside the western lands. The rest of the group were merely standing at the side of the field watching and

waiting for the inu brothers' next moves.

"You bore me, little brother." Sesshomaru spoke. "This will all end now." He said, grasping Toukijin's hilt.

"You're damn right it will." Inu Yasha snapped to his elder sibbling. In an instant, Tetsusaiga was formed into a fang

and the brothers were charging at one another. Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru had thought ahead. Just when Inu Yasha

was about to strike, Sesshomaru had crossed paths onto the other side of his brother which was now left wide open.

"Shit!" Inu Yasha cried out when he felt Toukijin's blade collide with himself. Inu Yasha just stood there holding his

side, watching as Sesshomaru glanced towards his friends.

"What would infuriate you the most, little brother?" He asked walking towards the group of shard collecters.

"DAMNIT YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER SESSHOMARU! I MEAN IT!" Everyone turned their heads from the

demon lord to Inu Yasha who was slowly walking towards them as well. "So it's settled then." Was all Sesshomaru

said before taking a leap into the air and taking off towards his lands.

&

"Inu Yasha, are you alright?" Kagome ran to his side as quickly as she could when the demon lord had gone. She ran

over beside him and removed his haori. She took out a waterbottle and tore a piece of cloth from her oversized

sleeping shirt inside her bag. She carefully sat him down on his side and poured the water over his skin only to wipe

it and the blood away with the cloth. Once his wounds were cleaned, she took out a bandage and placed it around his

waist. He had a few other scratches, but they were not very serious. What concerned Inu Yasha the most was what

his brother had said.

'So it's settled then. What the hell does that mean?' "Kagome, I don't want you wandering too far by yourself." She

only nodded at the hanyou before pulling his haori back into place.

"Inu Yasha, I know that with it being at the boarder of the western lands and all, that it could be dangerous. But Inu

Yasha, it'sgettinglatesocanwepleasestayheretocamp?" Shippo hurried through the last part and dreadfully waited for

the hanyou's reply. But before he could answer, "I think that would be a good idea too, Inu Yasha. You shouldn't

move around too much untill that injury heals anyway." Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and hooped into the nearest

tree. "Feh," was all anyone heard from him.

&

Sesshomaru had gone to sit in a tree over a hot spring to finalize his plans. 'So she's the most important to him is

she? This I already knew, but hearing it from makes it all better.' Sesshomaru let a small smirk grace his delicate lips.

Oh yes, his plan was going to work!

Flashback

"If you TAKE the sword from him, it won't let you touch it, right?" Mikazuki looked to the demon lord to see if he

struck any intrest.

"What do you sutggest?" Mikazuki was glad to hear this and he knew that he might just come out of this alive!

"Well, if you can take something even more valuable from him, he'll undoubtedly give you the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru thought hard on what the boy said and finally came to a conclusion in his mind.

'The girl, that human miko. If I can get her from him, and manage to keep her unharmed, then he'll give me the sword

in return for the girl's life.' Sesshomaru was careful not to smirk at his thoughts, not wanting the kid to see him

smiling.

"For your help, half-breed, you may go. But next time, hold no doubt that I WILL, kill you." With that, Mikazuki was

off and Sesshomaru left to confirm his certain knowledge.

end flashback

'Tonight,' he thought greedily to himself. 'Tonight, I'll have the girl ni my possession, and I'll keep her a little while

to worry the hanyou. That'll definately get me the sword.'

&

Kagome began to walk towards the hot springs, unbeknownst to the two pairs of watchful eyes as she undressed

and slipped into the spring. Sesshomaru was watching her from a tree almost directly above the spring. He watched

her as she removed her sailor shirt, sliding it over her head only to see that she wore another strange contraption

underneath it. She continued to remove her skirt leaving herself in only her undergarments when Sesshomru realized

he was staring.

'Disgusting,' he thought to himself as he averted his gaze elswhere. Just them, Kagome had removed the rest of her

clothing and suddenly stepped into the hot spring. "Ahhhhh," she let out a sigh of contentment just when she

noticed that she wasn't the only one there.

"Ah kagome-sama, isn't it a wonderful evening to be out here?" Miroku said as he moved closer to her. Sesshomaru

turned his head back just in time to see Kagome duck under water and swim away from the monk and over to some

rocks. "HENTAI!"

&

Sango had just collected a towel from Kagome's bag and had almost been to the spring when she heard Kagome's

shriek. And sure enough, there was Miroku, bathing in the hotspring with Kagome hiding behind rocks. Sango was

about to say something when the whole thing turned into a big scene. "MIROKU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM

KAGOME YOU PERVERT!" Inu Yasha yelled. He too had heard the scream and come running, even if he was in pain

he wasn't just gonna let Miroku bathe with her. The monk had brouth it up earlier, but Inu Yasha thought he was

joking. Honestly, he didn't think he would be that stupid.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as he came flying over towards the rocks where she was.

Sesshomaru was very amused at the scene before him. He was hoping that maybe the hanyou would drown after

being under water so long, but to his dismay, he didn't.

"Damnit wench, what'd you do do that for?" Inu Yasha barked when he finally came up from the water. "Don't call

me that you baka!" Kagome had forgotten all about that she was naked and stepped out from behind the rocks to

scold the hanyou, the water comming up to her hips. "Listen, you baka, we've established this, I have a name okay?

Ka-go-me! So don't ever call me wench again!" Kagome was everything but happy when she saw where the

hanyou's eyes were and remembered that she was still naked. She let out a horrified shrick, offending everyone's

ears, especailly the demon lord sitting above everyone. Kagome plunged back into the water, much to Miroku's

displeasure, to where her head was the only thing people could see.

"I think that Kagome-chan wants you all to leave." Sango finally came out her shocked face from Kagome's little

'speech' and decided to help her out a little. Inu Yasha easily complied, but was too shocked at what he had just seen

tio remember that Miroku even existed. He leapt back to his tree and shut his eyes.

Miroku however, was still fanticizing about the wonderful image in his mind to react. "Miroku!" Came Sango's voice

once again, this time brining him back to realty. "Well, I was here bething before Kagome-sama had been, so it's only

fair that I stay to continue bathing. I need to be pure for my meditation." Miroku's michievous smirk, however turned

into a fearful frown as he neared the bank nd reached for his towel. Once he made sure that no one would see

anything, he hopped out of the spring and went to his clothes, taking eave into the forest to change, which took only

a few seconds.

"Arigato, Sango-chan." Kagome said, standing up and reaching for her shampoo. But before she could get it, Sango

gave her a look and she instantly plunged back into the water. "Thanks for the show, Kagome-sama, it was amazing!"

The monk's smile grew even larger at the girls reaction. She quickly shot up, raised her fists, looked down, and

plunged into the water once again.

"WHACK!"

Sango dragged Miroku, who was still lingering in at dazed state watching Kagome, back to camp.

&

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when everyone had gone, but she was still a little worried about Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his indifferent mask still locked into place as he watched her. No one would ever noticed,

by his face, but he was stunned by the miko's over all performance. 'Great, That sight will haunt me forever.' He

thought as he began to watch her once more.

'I'll take her when she sleeps,' he thought. 'And soon, I'll have the precious Tetsusaiga.'

&

Inu Yasha opened his eyes when the others approached. "Wonderful sight, wasn't it Inu Yasha?" Sango slapped him

once more on the other side of his face. Inu Yasha's eyes widened when he realized he forgot about the monk. "Feh,

pervert. Serves ya right for getting slapped. But you are lucky I forgot about you." He said. Miroku only smiled and

pulled a blanket from Kagome's bag which Shippo and Kirara were currently resting on. Once he and Sango were

both laid down in their blankets, (A/N: They had seperate ones ) they fell asleep, leaving only Inu Yasha awake

awiting Kagome's return.

&

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome cleaned her hair and her body with a sweet smelling liquid within a bottle. 'At least

the girl has a good heigyne.' he admitted to himself. He watched her as she slipped out of the spring and dry herself

with her towel and slipped into baggy blue pants that tied in the front and a short white tank top that showed her

midriff. 'How indecent.' He thougth as she began to pick up her uniform and just stand there for a moment as if

hesitating to go back. Just the, she said down in the grass and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before falling

back onto the ground.

'This is my chance,' Sesshomaru thought as he let his scent become unmasked, he swooped down and put a hand

over Kagome's mouth. 'This is so comfter-" her thoughts were cut off when a hand flew over her mouth and her eyes

snapped open to meet the gaze of none other then Sesshomaru.

"Do not say a word, or I shall not hesitate to kill you!" When he saw her shake her head, he removed his hand and

lifted her from the ground, into his arms and flew off into the night towards his palace.

&

"Sesshomaru! Oh no Kagome!" Inu Yasha stood up from his perch as his brother's scent hit his nose and reached

the hot spring in time to see a silver figure disappear with Kagome.

end chapter 

A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter, it's **THE SAME AS** the original chapter but it's will **NOT** be the same all the way through, but **MUCH** different as the story gets moving along a bit more. We all know Sesshomaru would never do such a thing as to kidnap Kagome but the reasoning was explained in the beginning, and Naraku will take a great place throughout the fic.

Well, let me know what you think, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I re write it the way I wan it to be! Don't forget to review!


End file.
